supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dear Brother
By: ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) The Story of Melanthios and Photios. Prologue: Two eggs sat at opposite ends of a nest. One was white and red, the other black and electric blue. They started to hatch, at precisely the same time. Two new lives were brought into this world. A Reshriam and Zekrom; brothers.... Chapter 1: A New Family A Kirlia and her little brother explored the forest close to where the two eggs hatched. Her name was Susannah and her brother was Luke. She saw something sparkle in the distance, and ran towards it. Her brother, who was still a Ralts, followed her. She stopped at the nest with the two newborn Pokemon. "Oh my god!" Susannah shouted. She scooped them up in her arms. "What?" asked Luke. "We have to take them back to the house; mother and father will know what to do," she replied. They traveled back to their home, the baby Pokemon in Susannah's arms. Her mother was waiting for them. "Hello, Susannah and Luke," she said. She spotted the tiny Pokemon in her daughters arms. "What have you found this time?" she asked her. She handed her mother the newborns, who were now fast asleep. "They were abandoned in the woods," she said. Her mother nodded. She didn't want to look after more children, her own were already a handful, but she had to do what was right. Chapter 2: Truth The young Reshriam tackled his brother. He laughed and said "Melanthios, you are 'so '''weak!" The Zekrom wasn't amused. Using only a fraction of his strength, he pushed his brother aside. He faked a smile, for he was sick and tired of his brother's hubris as much as he loved him. They were both nine years old now, and had developed extremely different personalities. Their older sister walked into the room. Susannah was eighteen now. "Are you O.K?" she asked. "I heard fighting." Photios smiled. "Yeah, yeah, Melanthios is just super weak and I'm really strong, that's all," he said. Melanthios wanted to say something, but stayed quiet. "Photios! You be nice to your brother!" said Susannah, sharply. "O.K...." said Photios, not really meaning it. The two brothers flew outside. "Photios?" asked Melanthios. "Do you mind being less, um, arrogant all the time?" "I'm not arrogant! Everything I say about myself is the truth!" he replied. ''"It isn't the truth anywhere else other then the twisted little world you live in," thought Melanthios. But he pitied his brother. No matter what he said, he was weaker and smaller than most. Other Pokemon their age didn't like him, and he was either alone or begging his family for attention, unlike Melanthios, who got along with almost everybody. "Melanthios! Photios!" called someone in the distance. A Dragonair about their age slithered up to them. She was a bright pink in color and had stunning, dark pink eyes. "Hi," said Melanthios, happily. She smiled and asked them "Adam ran off into the forest again, Momma wants him home before noon, can you help me find him?" Adam was Alya's little brother who was only about five years of age. Photios started laughing. "Sure, I will help! I will find him right away!" he shouted. "But I don't know if Melanthios can help you, he's too weak." Melanthios cleared his throat and said "Of course we will help you find your brother." Alya smiled again and the three headed off into the woods. Chapter 3: To Darkness "Adam!" called the three Pokemon over and over again. Melanthios started to see blood splattered on the trees and on the ground. "Adam!" he shouted, much louder and with more force. Alya spotted it too and started to shout her little brother's name with such worry that it became a shriek. A flash of blue darted like lightning in between the trees. "Adam!" Alya shouted, sharply. The blue lightning stopped in front of them. "Sorry," he said, sadly. Alya sighed. "Come on, Mom and Dad are worried about you," she replied. Category:Fanfiction Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Blizz's Pages